


Sharp As A Blade

by ShadowAssassinz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanna the Dragonborn leaves skyrim in an attempt to figure out why two Cultist randomly shows up and tries to kill her claiming that she isn't in fact the real Dragonborn, in raged by this she decides that taking a long wanted and needed vacation had to wait as she travels to solstein to find out who this Miraak really is and why the people on the island is acting so strange. She decides that this is something she can't ignore and makes a promise to help the people of solstein be freed from the threat of Miraak and any other dangers that might be lurking on the island. she comes upon a nice mercenary that offers his service to her little does she know that this particular Dunmer is about to change her whole life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”So.....what are you going to do?” the stupid question that was spinning in my head, it was all i could think about….pretty pathetic eh? “Oh for the love of Azura this is so stupid” I sat up in my bed scratching my head that was pounding quite a lot, maybe drinking that much ale wasn’t the best decision. It seems like ever since I became the Dragonborn or…found out that I’m the Dragonborn I’ve been getting that damn question “what are you going to do now? Are you going to do something? Aren’t you going to do something?”¨

It was driving me insane and I just had to take a break from it…from it all! Alduin was dead but of course there was still a threat because some dragons were still roaming the skies but people had gotten a bit more used to the actual idea of dragons so if the time would come then they knew that the best thing to do was to run in to the closes building and stay there until the guards had handled the situation. So I decided to take a break A WELL EARNED ONE IF I MAY SAY SO! I had literally gone to Sovngarde for Talos sake!

I had talked to Kharjo and he had agreed to take me to Elsweyr but then of course something had to come up! I didn’t even make it to the god damned Carriage before two strange looking men walked up to me demanding that I stop and answer some questions. “I smell trouble” Kharjo hissed as he put his paw on the ebony sword that I had given him as a birthday present, I held out my arm at waist length to keep him from walking up to them whilst drawing out his sword “Listen Thalmor I thought I had made myself clear! I want nothing to do with you or the war so just turn around and walk back to your embassy I am in no mood to argue with you” 

I was about to turn around and finish packing my luggage as one of the men grabbed on to my arm and turned me around pushing me against the carriage, Kharjo didn’t take nicely to the action and before I could react he had dug his claws in to the mans arm forcing him to let go of me “ARGH! You dare turn your back to the Cultist of Miraak himself?!” I put a hand on to Kharjo’s shoulder motioning for him to let go of the mans arm. Kharjo drew back his paw and I couldn’t help but smile at him, he was by far the nicest and bravest companion I had ever had and I knew he’d follow me to oblivion and back without hesitation. Trust like that wasn’t something that you just randomly found.

I turned my head to the man staring in to the strange mask my eyes narrowing as I turned my whole body towards him standing in front of Kharjo “you try my patience Thalmor…” I reached up to my back and grabbed the handle of the ebony blade. I could almost feel how Kharjo’s fur stood up and he wanted to back away, he hated that blade from the very moment I laid my eyes on it and of course that meant that whenever I would use it he would always hiss at it or tell me how he could feel a chill go down his spine. Would he had known how evil the blade used to be he would probably ask me to get rid of it or more like demand it seeing as he already had asked me to get rid of it at least twenty times. 

“alright alright calm down you two, what is going on here?” a thick Nordic voice asked. I turned around and meet eyes with the Riften guard, he had taken of his helmet when realizing who I was “I don’t mean to be disrespectful seeing how much you’ve done for us Dragonborn but a fight is nothing we need right n…” “THAT IS NOT THE TRUE DRAGONBORN!” one of the men yelled walking towards the guard “both of you shall taste the power of Miraak’s punishment!”

“alright that’s enough! Who is this Miraak? I’ve never heard of him…and if you’re not Thalmor then who are you?” both of the men looked at each other before drawing two steel swords “The lie has already taken root in the hearts of men!” both said whilst looking at the guard “so we shall expose the falseness hearths by tearing out yours, Deceiver! When lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness! None shall stand to oppose him!” and just as they finished the sentence they bolted toward us with swords in the air and fire spells starting in their other hand.

“STOP! In the name of the jarl I demand you to lower your weapons!” the man that had grabbed on to me ran his sword straight through the guards stomach in such a speed I almost didn’t have time reacting. The guard fell to the ground blood dripping out of his mouth as he took his last breath “MURDER MURDER!” the stable boy screamed as he ran toward his house other guard that were patrolling near by heard him scream and ran towards us. 

Kharjo grabbed on to his shield just in time to deflect a hit that made him lose his balance and fall backwards “DIE TRAITOR!” the cultist yelled as he ran his sword straight down to pierce through Kharjo’s head. And then that feeling creped up on me and it was almost as if everything around me started going in slow motion, I could feel the beast blood within me boil in my veins and with one hand I grabbed on to the blade and ripped it out of the Cultist hand. He looked at me just as I flipped the sword over and drove it straight through his neck, the gurgling sound he made as he fell to his knees made everything return back to normal speed and I swung around to find the other Cultist laying on his back with a steel arrow going straight in between his eyes as the mask had broken in half. My head turned towards Kharjo that was holding his bow in his hands panting “this one must agree…Kharjo was fearing for his life for a moment there” I smiled offering my hand to him and he grabbed on to it but as I was helping him up a sting in my hand made me hiss in pain and I withdrew my hand as soon as he had caught on to his balance again. “you scared me there as well old friend, I feared that was the last time I would see you in full motion” the smile on my face rose as I could hear him chuckle. He grabbed on to my hand and winced as he saw the deep cut and the blood dripping from it “it’ll heal up soon don’t worry about it” he gave me a frown but let go of my hand after awhile “what is that?” he asked suddenly pointing at a note that was sticking out of the robes of the cultist that had attacked Kharjo.

A heavy sigh left my lips as I glanced back at him “kharjo…something tells me that this is gonna lead to something really bad” Kharjo sheltered his sword “Khajiit walks in your footsteps” he said and closed his paw in to a fist as he held it against his chest. Both me and Kharjo were caught of guard as the Carriage man cough as to get out attention, he looked at me with large eyes “s…so miss where ehem…where to?” I grabbed on to the note reading it to myself “Windhelm….our next stop will be at Windhelm”


	2. Bye Old Friend

The carriage bumped along the road seemingly hitting ever small rock it came upon, the Khajiit sitting across the Dragonborn was frowning deeply but nt once did he look up at her “Kharjo…what is the matter?” The Khajiit glanced up at her his ears slowly sliding ack as he filled his lungs wit new air making him look bigger “Kharjo does not understand why the Dragonborn would change her mind and suddenly decide that we go to the chilly Windhelm” the frown now set deep on the Dragonborn as she leaned her head back with a sigh admiring the blue sky above the moving carriage.

“Kharjo who ever sent those…Cultist or whatever they called themselves had them track us down searching all over skyrim and it said in the letter that a boat had taken them to Skyrim meaning that they didn’t actually come from these lands but some island called solstein” 

“so? This one doesn’t understand why that would matter” the Dragonborn couldn’t help but chuckle as she found it extremely cute how the Khajiit could act like a little cub at times, the Khajiit turned his head facing another direction to not meet eyes with her, she couldn’t get how he could act like a cub and still be such a fierce warrior. “Kharjo….look at me” she said trying to hide a smile, the cat shook his head as his ears leaned even more back and his nose went straight up in the air. He crossed his arms and was about to pout when he heard his patron clear her throat showing that she wasn’t asking anymore. [Dammit!] he thought as he turned to look at her…he absolutely HATED when she did that, the pouting wasn’t gone from his face but he was looking her in the eyes and his ears were back pointing up at the sky.

“I have the gold so paying the man to tell me a bit about the so called Cultist aren’t going to be a problem, but I have to admit I’m not looking forward to the boat ride” she said giving out a rather low “urgh…” at the end that made the Carriage driver chuckle a bit to himself before clearing his throat and concentrating his gaze at the road. 

“…..are you going to make Kharjo pay for his own trip? That is rather cruel of the Dragonborn” “I’ve told you before Kharjo call me Sanna! It is my birth name after all” she smirked a bit as the cat looked down at his own feet his nose growing a bit pink “and you’re not going” the firmness in her voice made Kharjo spike up his ears even more as his pleading eyes looked straight in to hers “Kharjo…doesn’t understand? Has he done something wrong?...was….was it because he did not do well in the fight? Please give Kharjo another chance! He will show her that he can fight better then any other companion she will ever have!” 

It was almost as if the Khajiit was about to break in to tears and suddenly it felt as if a ice spear had gone straight through her heart it was almost like she wanted to reaching up and cleansing at her heart as the pain only grew larger and larger “no Kharjo of course not! I have no doubt in your fighting skills please calm yourself my friend” she reached out and grabbed on to the Khajiits shoulder but he didn’t stop staring at her with that pleading look “i…want you to travel to Elsweyr and take some time off see your family” 

“Kharjo cannot just leave The Dragonborn…Sanna alone to let her go off to some island” “yes you can and that is exactly what you are going to do as well, I’ll be fine and you know it….here” Sanna reached out a coin purse to him a rather large one in fact, it made Kharjo open his mouth a bit in surprise as it landed in his lap “that should get you to Elsweyr…and buy you a house there as well as a horse if…if you even have horses there?” a slight shake of the head was all that Kharjo showed as his eyes became wider as a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him in for a warm embrace “no matter what I’ll always remember you Kharjo…and I’ll send you a letter at least once every two weeks to show you that I’m okay and tell you of all the adventure I’ll go through….i know T’irah misses you and seeing you miss so much of your time with your wife hurts me” 

“well uh…well them miss and…mister cat it would seem as we are here, Welcome to Windhelm” the Carriage driver said looking over his shoulder to find the two hugging each other rather tight as they both had their eyes shut “Kharjo will never forget you either…and please see that you do send letters he will look forward to read them…he will miss you” Sanna gave him a short kiss on the nose smiling as she let go of him and grabbed on to her bag and threw it over her shoulder as her feet meet the ground “take care on your way to Solitude Kharjo…and if something happens to him I hold you responsible” she said pointing at the driver with a grim look on her face, the Carriage driver gave a quick nod as he turned to the Khajiit in the back that was smiling at her with tears in his eyes. 

They had been together adventuring for over four years and now suddenly it felt as if he would never meet her again and the thought scared him she had always seen him as a friend and not a follower she was kind to him and treated him as an equal, there was no doubt that he was going to miss her but at the same time the thought of coming home to his family and his wife made him happy again “Bye Kharjo! I shall see you again soon my friend!” she yelled after the Carriage as she waved her hand in the air smiling as he waved back at her yelling “Kharjo will take you up on that old friend!”

And just like that the carriage was out of sight and a huge emptiness gathered within Sanna and she turned to her right as if to say something but then soon realized that there was no one there….no tall Khajiit standing there giving her a warm smile. The realization almost made her cry and she had to think of how happy T’irah would be to see him and he would to see her and his mother and father…she smiled to herself starting to walk towards the colossal doors that lead in to Windhelm.

A guard gave her a light nod as he and another guard that had stood on the opposite side of him walked over to the doors pushing them open to then hold out their hands to show her right in Sanna gave a quick “thank you” and walked inside of Windhelm just to be meet with the smell of fish and water, not the best smell she had to admit as she wrinkled her nose at it, Not only did the city smell of fish but it really was freezing Sanna was just so lucky to not have arrived when it was storming. 

She remembered the first time she had stepped inside the city it had lead her straight to a brawl with a very VERY rude old Nord picking on a Dark elf woman accusing her of being a spy as she had clearly not done anything…well maybe it wasn’t as much as a brawl then a fight seeing as she had gotten pissed off when hearing that the man and some beggar were discussing whether or not they should try and visit her at her home at night to find out if she actually was a spy….which had led to Sanna walking towards him grabbing on to his shirt and with one loud “HEY!” rammed her head off his face making him fall unconscious. 

The woman had been so surprised at the way she had acted seeing as she had Nordic blood running in her veins but Sanna just gave her a huge grin and told her that if they bothered her again all she needed to do was come and tell Sanna and she’d take care of it “i…i don’t know what to say..thank you please take this gol…” Sanna held out her arm in a stop way and just smiled “we’re all people equal people and we deserve EQUAL respect no matter what race you are” she said looking down at the man that had now awoken and was holding his bloodied nose glaring at her, it was a great day she thought as she found herself already at the docs.

She pulled out the letter once more reading it out loud to herself “the Norden Maiden….” She said looking up as she meet eyes with an Argonian male that looked more then annoyed at her presence “um…excuse me I was wondering if you could tell me which one of these boats are the Norden maiden?” she asked showing him a smile. The Argonian gave her less then a grunt as he pointed at one of the larger boats “that one….”he said as he walked passed her almost bumping in to her “thank you I appreciate it!” she half yelled after him but he didn’t even bother turning around and just kept on walking towards some barrel “good old friendly Windhelm…” she thought as she once again started walking towards the boat.

Once she stepped on the actual boat it was almost as if she was a wolf walking up to a hoard of sheep all of the sailors on the boat stared wide eyed at her and some of them even stopped whatever they were doing, Sanna turned her head looking over the ship and it’s crew members “alright that’s enough starn’ at the girl!” the oldest of the men yelled and it startled her as she turned around almost stumbling in to him, he was at least more then half her age with golden mixed with grey hair reaching a bit over his shoulders a hefty beard almost covering his chins “you there…what’s your business here?” he asked with a deep Nordic voice. Sanna took a step back and cleared her throat “are you the captain of the Norden Maiden?”

The man studied her from head to toe before narrowing his eyes a bit “that I am…why? Who’s askin’?” Sanna took a step forward forcing the man to step back a smirk growing on her face “the Dragonborn….apparently you let two….Cultist travel with your boat from solstein here to Skyrim then pointed them my way which led to them trying to kill me” the captain eyes went wide as he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when a finger was held in front of his mouth “I’ll pay for the ride…but if you dare to deny letting me travel with your boat I’ll shout you right in to the frozen water” 

“fair enough…as long as you pay for the trip I guess I don’t have any choice but to allow you to travel with us but we set sail right away….will that be fine by the lady?” “yeah that’ll be fine but where can I rest?” the Captain once again stared at her with narrowed eyes again “yah…just go under the deck the trip won’t take too long and the ship is actually bigger then it looks, shall I have one of my men wake you up when were near?” he asked as she threw a coin purse at him “doubt I’ll be doing much sleeping…I’m not great handling the sea but yeah have one of your men tell me when we get close that’ll be great” she said as she smiled. 

Sanna was right she hadn’t gotten much sleep as she almost got to the point of throwing up every time the boat would go over a wave “miss?” Sanna looked up from the bedroll that had been placed by a small chest and a night table with a light lantern on it “urgh….what?” she asked annoyed “were getting close to the Solstein docks captain said I should let ya’know” 

“great….lets just get this over with”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Bye Kharjo :,(


	3. The Wolf Awakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf hiding within Sanna is awakening and causing a bit of trouble already and yet it seemes as if this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i ever tell you about the definition of insanity?

The sailor opened the door for her and gestured for her to walk out on to the deck “thank you…” she said with a nod as she walked passed him. The smell that was filling her nose was one she had never smelled before…almost like death, well not like dead corpses but just death...and as she looked out at the now visible island it started to make sense, ash…everywhere “great” she sighed with as much sarcasm as possible “a real shithole ain’t it?” “BY NOCTURNAL CLEAVAGE!!! Do you make it a habit to creep up on people?!” Sanna spun around and looked the man straight in the eyes as he let out a hefty laugh “haha my apologize lass I didn’t mean to scare you” she gave him a skeptical look before turning back around “no worries…so this is Solstein?”

The man rested a hand on his chin rubbing his beard “aye that it is…and as I said ain’t more to the eyes or the nose then a shithole” the boat scraped along side the bridge a bit but not enough to make anyone lose their balance “lovely” she frowned as she once again swung the bag over her shoulder and headed up on the bridge “you take care now! Never know when Skyrim needs the help of the Dragonborn again” the sentence dripped with sarcasm and Sanna couldn’t help but stop dead in her tracks to turn around to face the captain “what’s that suppose to mean?”

“lass had yah asked more nicely I’d let yah on my ship without question but trying to trick me to believe you’re the Dragonborn? Savor of Skyrim? Defeater of the world eater? HA!” so it was well known amongst the people that knew Sanna that she could sometimes have a bit of a short temper that and adding the blood of a werewolf…and the blood of dragons in her veins….well it didn’t always end up favoring the people that would fuel her anger “……..i’m sorry what now?” she said in an attempt not to show off how angry she actually was which only led to it sounding very high and squeaky 

“I don’t know if yer really a nord, you do have some features and you seem to handle the cold but yer body is too small in length and yer skin too dark, I’m guessing the Dragonborn sent one of her ‘’companions’’ then? She’d not be stupid enough to leave Skyrim” suddenly the anger had faded away and worry as well as guilt started to build up in her, and the way the captain’s smile widen only proofed that it was showing on her face. No….no this is stupid! pull yourself together! Skyrim isn’t the only place that needed the Dragonborns help…even if it meant she had to leave her only family there, a sister with the skin beautiful shining like the snow on The Throat of The World and eyes a mixture of blue and green, hair at hip length silky and bright. yellow just like the sun. 

Her heart started to hurt again and she had to focus on other things before she stepped back on the boat demanding to be driven back to Skyrim. She turned around and started almost sprinting before it came to a sudden halt as she ram right in to the shoulder of an older Dunmer man “ahh damn outlander what are you doing?!” she stepped back reaching out her hands to place them on the mans arms “oh by the gods…I am truly sorry sir i didn’t see you…I shouldn’t have ran- sorry” 

The man looked at her in surprise as he started dusting of his clothes “no its- it’s quite alright after all you seem to be genuinely sorry” Sanna looked at the man with a confused expression “well of course...i did run in to you it’s my fault, I should have looked were I was goi- ahh….it’s because I’m a Nord isn’t it?” The Dunmer man cleared his throat looking up and at the boat “ahh there you are captain Ga…oh right miss…welcome to Raven Rock I can only hope that you are here with good intentions now if you excuse me I need to have a word with the Captain of that ship” and just as that the man passed her and headed for the boat. ‘’ironic’’ she thought as she started to walk inside the city.

The city was small and not that crowded which could be a good thing, the first thing she saw was a rather big well in the middle of the seeming to be the marketplace and then straight to the left of it was a blacksmith “aha!” she said as a childish grin grew on her lips. The man working the anvil was a big almost brute like man with handsome brown eyes and short cut hair, his muscular arms worked on a rather big two handed blade and he seemed to be rather focused. With a hard swallow she stepped up to the man “um…excuse me, sir?”

The man stopped hammering at the blade and looked up at Sanna with golden brown eyes and a smile that could melt down an ebony ingot “well hello there miss, come to old Mallory for some repairing or looking for a new blade maybe? In any way your very welcome. She just stood there trying to figure out what had just happened? Such a big guy with such a big heart….and no ring on his finger! Suddenly she couldn’t help but smile as she could just picture her sister slapping her on the back of the head giving her that “hey! don’t even think about it” look. 

So she decided to push those feeling aside “thank you for being so nice… I might buy some supplies later on but for now I would actually appreciate some help” his face got a more serious look and he laid the blade aside “alright then how can old Glover help you?” “wait…Glover Mallory…? As in Mallory in the Rat Way?” and just like that the serious look on his face faded and a smile started showing “oh…it’s been long since a fellow guild member showed up out here, so tell me how’s my brother? Still spending his time trying to win Vex’s heart?” both of them broke out in a light laugh “don’t worry he’s well…so I take it he’s the-“ “older? Yes that he is” “but….your so much….larger- uh I mean bigger as in length and….muscles?” 

Glover kept on laughing but louder this time “don’t worry I’m not about to take that as anything else but a compliment” and once again they broke out in a light laughter “as much as I’ve enjoyed our talk I really need to get back to work…was there something else you needed to know?” oh right…business she thought as she cleared her throat “ah yes well… obviously I’m a bit new so could you maybe help me out a bit? Somewhere I should avoid or somewhere I shouldn’t?” Glover grabbed on to his chin rubbing a bit gently as he was thinking and Sanna couldn’t help but admire the view a bit but then again business is business 

“well the inn is over there and it ain’t such a bad place so I think you should head there first, then straight in front of us is a place where you could drop off some of your…newly acquired items” he said with a grin that Sanna just couldn’t help biting her bottom lip at to hold back a bit of a smirk

“and just to our left is a potion shop and I think they even sell some ash jam” “ash and what now?” she asked confused “haha ash jam, kind of looks like a potato but a bit more thick…salty and…..juicy” he said barely glancing down at her but showing of a naughty smirk ahh so he had in fact notice her staring.

The wolf within her was walking back and forth giving a real wolfish grin at him “had it really been that long?” She had already made sure to go on a long moon light hunt before traveling but having the beats blood in you will make your urges more…needing and sometimes annoying but they were also even more satisfying when filled. Everything from eating to hunting to fucking was more enjoyable in fact sometimes after a hunt she would feel like laying down panting with her tongue sticking out even in her human form which for some reason always led to Vilkas and Farkas making excuses to head home before the first sun would hit and Aela just laughing at them calling them whelps. 

Well it was true she hadn’t…had any male company since Kodlak had died but it was because she was busy mourning but then again that had led her to the problem she was facing now, the wolfs pace had increased and the panting had only grown louder, the twitching in it’s jaw only showed that it was seconds away from charging and she probably wouldn’t even make it inside his shop, there wasn’t much that would stop her from satisfying her need and now her prey was standing right in front of her willing to be attacked it was really mouth watering to even think about.

“move outlander!” suddenly drawn out of her thoughts she looked to her side surprised to be faced with an Orc “didn’t you hear me outlander? I said move…NOW!” “well that seemed to be enough to stop it” she said letting out a sigh “feel free to just take a step to your right and WALK past me……SIR!” she hissed, gods if it was one thing she just couldn’t stand it was when people were being rude for no absolute reason!

“hmph! I’ll remember that” he said with a grunt as he walked past her “ohhh I’m shaking with fear” she said holding up her hands as if covering her face “ha! A girl that can take care of herself…I like that just as long as you can back up your word with mettle” ohh if only you knew who I am... she thought with a smirk on her face “if he tries to bother you again…come see me, he might have the nerve to harass some of the men here but he lay a finger on a woman and I’m not ignoring it…no matter what the captain of the guards say!”

“oh...Glover Mallory! Blacksmith, protector of women and former Thieves Guild member...I’m impressed” his expression lighten up and it made her smile a bit “anyways…seeing as you stalled me enough for me to miss a whole shipment and you haven’t even offered to repay in any way I suggest you head for the inn, night will strike soon and you don’t want to be caught up in a ash storm” she nodded at him with a loving smile and started to walk towards the inn “thank you for your help I’ll make sure to repay you some other day” she said with a wink at the end that only made the Blacksmith laugh again. 

Repeating that to herself mentally somewhat made the wolf calm down enough to lay back down, she did have a lot of self control seeing as she had the urges of both human, wolf and dragon! Sanna placed her hand gently on the door and gently swung it open, the place wasn’t much like the old Skyrim inns but it was just as cozy if you ignored all the ash people had been dragging inside but beyond that the place wasn’t half bad, a nice fireplace at the top level with some chairs and tables laid against the walls around the big staircase that led to the bottom level that again had some chairs and table spread out across the room. She headed straight down not paying any attention to the other costumers like the Orc at the far end of the room giving her a fueled glare.

She walked up to the bar pulling out the bar stool and placing her ass on it “good afternoon m’lady how may I help you? Oh…ain’t ever seen you here before here for a nice drink or perhaps an ever nicer room?” hmm Dunmer’s around here seemed much nicer and quiet frankly more enjoyable to have a conversation with then back in Skyrim “yeah I guess I’m new in town heh, a room and a drink sounds more then wonderful! But I’d like to get some information as well, say…how much would that cost me?”

the bartender started cleaning a glass as he leaned against the bar “well the room is 10 sep a night and the drinks go from 5 till 30 sep and the information..” he said in a hushed tone “well it’s free depending on what you want to know” Sanna smiled at the man grabbing on to her coin purse here’s 15 if you can give me the coldest and strongest drink…10 for the room and a lovely smile for the information” she said her smile widening “haha alright then” he said putting the glass on the bar and grabbing on to the coin. 

“so what would the miss want in terms of information?” she placed her elbow on to the bar leaning her arm against her hand “the Captain of the guards…is he a decent guy?” the bartender started poring her the drink “yeah I’d bloody think so! He trained all the guards by himself and runs the jail too though it doesn’t get filled often seeing as this is such a small town not much crime going on, just the normal drunkard or skooma high mine worker” she raised a brow at him but decided to let the whole ‘’skooma’’ thing just pass “good…so what’s with the Orc?” this time the bartender looked up for a second before speaking “you’d do good avoiding him actually…he just goes around lending out money to people he knows can’t pay back at least not in time and then they end up with a heavy beating, rather cruel actually!” a frown built up on her face as she looked around seeing the Orc having a conversation with the guy seemingly being his bodyguard “I see…might have to do something about him then, what about Glover? The blacksmith” what the hell might as well ask she thought.

“nice fellow that one, and apparently easy on the eyes to the women around town yet he seems to prefer an empty bed if you get my point” “yeah I get it, nice guy though?” the man nodded grabbing another dirty glass. Sanna grabbed on to the drink and started chugging it down, well she got one mouthful swallow before starting to cough “what in the name of oblivion is in this?!” the bartender only laughed and smiled at her “no no you don’t chug that down, you sip like with those Valenwood drinks called beers “it tastes like a drink in the beginning but then it tastes like some kind of sand” she frowned “ash actually, you’d better get used to the taste ain’t much on this damned island that doesn’t have the taste of ash in it…well maybe if you try the village up north the Skaal I think they’re called” 

“alright just one more question…have you ever heard of a man named Miraak?” suddenly the bartender frowned “no i- i don’t know…go to the Skaal they might know I don’t want to talk about it” she nodded very confused but still the man had been helpful towards her and she respected that. She got up finished her drink and headed towards the…”hey um…where are the rooms at?” she said looking innocently at him “oh right! My apologize m’lady!” the bartender walked around the counter holding a key with a name tag to it “one bed okay?” “yeah it’s fine I’m alone anyways” the man stopped and turned around facing Sanna “you…no…you’re planning on going out there by yourself?” 

“well I was planning on it but now that I see your reaction I’m having my doubts” she said chuckling a bit but the man didn’t smile back at her “no offense m’lady but..i doubt you’d make it long out there by yourself especially if you’re headed all the way up north, at least until you know the island better” Sanna nodded her head listening to the man talk “I see so…I need a guide? you don’t mind lending me the Blacksmith for a couple of days do’ya?” she said grinning from ear to ear and the man couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle “ain’t seen a person like you passing through here in a long time…I hope you stay for awhile” she nodded at him reaching up and giving him a clap on the arm “thank you…now you wouldn’t happen to know anyone I could hire as a guide now would you?”

“hmm…well there might just be a someone in this very inn you’d like to have a word with before heading to bed” Sanna raised an eyebrow at the man as her grin showed off some of her canines “oh really now?” suddenly the wolfs eyes opened and Sanna could feel a chill go down her spine.

Little did they know that just on the upper level of the inn a big smirk appeared on a set of dark grey lips tucked away behind a fully covered Chitin helmet.


	4. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanna makes a new friend :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed even if it was a little short! (more and better chapters comming out soon =_=)

"That's outrageous!" Sanna hissed at the Man sitting in front of her. The man crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back.

 

"Five Hundred septims no more no less" he stated firmly. And this was the man she wanted watching her back? 

 

"How do i know you won't just die or send us BOTH to our deaths?" He chuckled and shook his head like she had just told a bad joke. "I'm more then able to handle myself, when it comes to you though... No guarantees" 

 

She could practically feel him grinning at her behind that blasted helmet. 'Dammit! He wasn't going to budge' she thought nibbling on her bottom lip.

 

"Obviously y're a stubborn little n'wah" she raised a brow at him but decided not to ask "how about we make a deal?" The man leaned forward resting his hands on the small wooden table.

 

"What kind of deal would that be?" Maybe this would actually work out in her favor. While he leaned forward she took the opportunity to try to figure out who she was actually dealing with, maybe it was the drink or the fact that she had been on a hour long boat ride but for some reason she felt like she could trust the man. 

 

She could see nothing beyond his armor but by his accent she guessed he was a Dunmer, he was tall and well built, his voice was smooth yet had a dark tone to it. Her mind wandered until suddenly a hand slammed down on a nearby table.

 

"Hey! Are you gonna pay or do we have to take a little walk?!" The orc that had pissed her off earlier was now hovering over a old Dunmer male "Mogrul i already payed you half y- you told me i had until next full moon" 

 

"Every time your debt delays i add another five hundred to it, that was our deal was it not?" Mogrul snapped his fingers at his body guard who immediately rushed forward and grabbed on to the older mans arm. "Have mercy Mogrul please! That's twice the amount i first borrowed!!" The older man plead as he was hauled and dragged after the orc.

 

Teldryns POV

 

Just as Mogrul was about to teach another tricked fool the consequence of not paying him the girl in front of Teldryn slammed her hand against the table and got up. She stomped over to the orc and stopped right in front of the door preventing Mogrul from leaving. 

 

"Get out of the way pheasant! This is non of your concern" Mogrul yelled grabbing on to her shoulder to push passed her. 'Oh great another full of them-selfs Nord sticking their nose where it doesn't belong' Teldryn thought getting ready to step between them.

 

With one hefty push to his chest Mogrul stumbled back, pure shock written all over his face "who the fuck said you could touch me?" She asked with a inhuman voice and for a second...just a split second Teldryn could have sworn he saw something inhuman almost predatory luring in her eyes. 

 

"I...do you have a death wish pheasant?!" Mogrul roared, his bodyguard dropping the old man to the floor and reached for his axe.

 

"You're walking on thin ice Mogrul! I catch you scamming another innocent person in this town i'll slit your throat and feed you to the wolfs!" The girl warned taking a step closer to the orc "i couldn't care less how much you threaten to beat me up, you want to go blade against blade with me? That's fine but you harassing people that have little to no way of defending themselves?" The girl took another step now face to face with the orc.

 

"I won't accept that kind of bullshit so knock it off! Or i'll grab on to your balls and rip them clean off! The way you're acting it's not like you're gonna miss them anyways" 

 

She stepped aside motioning that their little argument was over, reluctant Mogrul stepped forward and headed for the door "this isn't over" he growled before he pushed opened the door and disappeared. The girl only scoffed walking towards the older man that still laid on the floor.

 

"Are you alright?" She offered him a hand with a generous and warm smile. "Thank you miss, i would have gotten another harsh beating which would have just lead to more money spent on healing potions" the man smiled back a her and shook her hand once he was up. 

 

"How much did he lend you?" The older man cringed at her words. This wasn't something uncommon, a poor fool bend to his temptations and tries skooma once and gets hooked on it for life. Teldryn shook his head and walked over to the shorter girl standing by her side, she turned to him and suddenly something shifted in her eyes as if just seeing him stand there brought back some sad memory.

 

She quickly turned away concentrating on the old man in front of her "don't worry you can tell me" she said with a fake smile.  
"Two hundred fifty septims" he whispered.

 

"And exactly WHAT did you need that kind of money for?" Teldryn hissed staring the man down.  
"Hey! Calm down" the girl hissed back slamming her elbow in to his rib. But just as her elbow was suppose to hit his rib Teldryn caught her arm and lowered it slowly "watch it n'wah! I bite back" his voice purred in to her ear as he let go of her arm.

 

He could see how the crook of her lip slowly rose and she actually smiled, it was cute yet had a hidden smug to it.  
"If you have to know!"  
The older man interrupted annoyance written all over his face "i was going to buy a urn for my wifes ashes, it was suppose to have her name on it" 

 

If the story was true or not Teldryn wasn't sure but it made both him and the girl go quiet "i'll get you the money okay? Just give me a day or two and you'll have the money"  
Both men looked shocked at her words but shock was soon replaced by a smile from the older man as he shook her hand again. 

 

The girl turned to Teldryn with a smug smile on her face "you'll get half the pay today and the rest of the pay plus half of all loot we find in the future, deal?" She held out her hand and waited.

 

"Very well... But you better not go and get yourself killed as soon as we set out...where are we going?"  
Her smile disappeared and she blankly stared at him for a moment"Um...i'm not all too sure but i'll have a plan by tomorrow morning" 

 

'She sure looks confident' Teldryn thought grabbing on to her hand and shaking it "very well, we leave shortly after sunrise" he said heading down the stairs and towards his rented room.

 

"That early?!" He heard a whine behind him but it only made him shake his head in disbelief, just what in Nirn had he gotten himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little closer look at how Teldryn sees things and what he thinks of the situation and also HE WON'T TAKE THE FUCKING HELMET OFF >:(

Teldryn had kept his words and woken up just as the sun had begun to rise. He followed his same old routine, getting dressed (normal undershirt and linen trousers), he grabbed on to his old worn mammoth hide bag and pulled out his old and fairly worn chitin armor. He sighed and pulled the chitin helmet over his head, he pulled on the boots the cuirass and finally the gloves.

Teldryn sat down on his rented bed and stared at his feet, what the hell was he getting himself into? This was some kid with a sharp tongue and a pair of equally sharp blades strapped to her back. Of course when taking the job of a mercenary you couldn’t choose your clients but was he really ready to follow some brat around Solstheim?! He sighed to himself and got up from the bed, no a deal is a deal… in fact if he played his cards right he might even get something special out of this deal he always had a way with words. 

Well if he was going to be traveling all day he was at least going to get a sturdy meal first, since there hadn’t been much work crossing his way he had to cut down on the more fattening meals seeing as for some idiotic reason the guards had felt “uneasy” when he had been training in the town square. He had no choice but picking the healthier and smaller meals. 

Teldryn packed his bag with some necessary potions, two books and his old Waterskin, he made sure the bag was closed and threw it over his back as careful as he could. Suddenly a thought hit him like a kick from a horse it almost made him fall back on the bed laughing at his own misery. He had officially taken a job from a brat without knowing what he was suppose to do, where they were suppose to go hell he didn’t even know her name! Had he been drinking?

He shook his head in disbelief and headed for the door hoping that this wasn’t the last time he’d ever see his old rented room, it might have not been all that glamorous yes but still…it had sentimental value. He walked out the door and locked it with the key Geldis had handed him years ago “Nerevar guide me…” he mumbled to himself before he grabbed the key and turned to walk towards the bar. 

Teldryn stopped dead in his tracks “What in the-?” he studied the short creature sitting at the bar in between Glover Mallory and Captain Veleth, they we’re laughing and speaking in hushed tones. Teldryn causally strode over to one of the single tabled placed against the wall furthest away from the bar yet it gave you a perfect view over the entire lower level of the inn. This would be interesting. 

Teldryn was in shock, Mallory joking around and flirting? Sure that wasn’t really something he hadn’t see before but Veleth? Captain Veleth?! Never, in fact had someone told Teldry he’d be staring at Captain Veleth flirting and joking around with some Breton from Skyrim he would have laughed in their face and suggest they’d cut down on the Sujamma. But irony be damned there he was almost breaking out in to a laughter everytime Veleth met the girls gaze and everted his own. “How utterly pathetic” he thought to himself. 

Mallory playfully nudged the girl and she laughed in such a hushed tone Teldryn was sure he had just told her a dirty joke. It was rather intriguing though, seeing such a small thing sitting next to two brutes like that it looked like she’d be crushed at any moment. Not that she was very small in figure, in fact Tedryn could picture exactly what she was hiding under that armor but as soon as the thought lit up in his head so did at least a hundred warning signs after all she was just a brat. 

Teldryn jumped when Geldis who had apparently popped up out of nowhere tapped him on the shoulder and asked him if he wanted his usual breakfast, Teldryn simply nodded and watched as Geldis headed back to the bar to join in on their conversation, he didn’t really feel like joining in himself so he sat put and waited for his meal. Well he was planning on it at least until the girl had spun around and was now waving him over with a smile who seemed to make the whole room a bit brighter. 

He waved her off and her smile was replaced by a scowl, she rolled her eyes at him and snapped her fingers as if she wasn’t really asking him anymore. It stung a bit if he had to be honest…she better cut that shit out he thought to himself but finally sighed in defeat. Teldryn grunted as he made an effort to get off of the chair and walk over to the little group of drunkards, true they weren’t drunk but that didn’t stop them from acting like they were. 

“Veleth” Teldryn nodded towards the man as he took the seat next to him. “Teldryn” Veleth nodded back and once again turned towards the girl who happily smiled back at him.

“So…Teldryn was it?” the girl asked leaning forward in an attempt to make eye contact which was all in vain really since he was wearing his old chitin helmet. 

“Yes. I see you have made some friends already” Teldryn couldn’t stop himself from glancing at Veleth and sure enough Veleth glanced back before clearing his throat and finishing what was left of his “drink”.

“oh, you’re leaving?” the girl suddenly asked as Veleth got up from his seat. She had a look of disappointment on her face that made both Teldryn and Veleth exchange looks. The girl raised a brown at them both but decided not ask.

Veleth was about to leave but stopped just as he’d passed Mallory “you’ll be back at the inn anytime soon I hope?” he asked with a well hidden smirk. Then the strangest thing happened, she turned to Teldryn as if she wanted his opinion on the matter. He simply shrugged and turned to Geldis who had just placed Teldryns breakfast in front of him. 

“Um…well I guess so, I don’t know exactly how soon but I’m planning on sticking around for a while” the last part came out more like a purr and Veleth nodded at her with a well placed smile on his lips. 

“Mallory, Teldryn” he nodded his expression hardening again as he turned and left the inn. Mallory let out a whistle when Veleth had left which drew both Teldryns and the girls attention. “seems like you just caught the interest of the local guard dog, missy” Mallory joked, he chuckled when she bumped her elbow in to his side and mumbling a very quiet “knock it off” but still having that smile on her face. 

“Well Tedryn I was planning- what the hell are you doing?” she asked in such a confused tone Teldryn had to look up from his meal. 

“Eating….what? Bretons don’t do that where you’re from?” he joked with perhaps a little too much seriousness in it, it wasn’t her fault, she probably didn’t know about Dreyla and the little “love affair” she and Veleth had. Maybe it was because he had once had an interest in Dreyla himself but as he had approached her she had wrinkled her nose at him and stepped away before he had even gotten the chance to greet her….bitch. 

“First off… I ain’t a Breton! Second, don’t act like such an asshole, thirdly….i’m asking what the hell you’re doing seeing as you’re eating with your helmet on!” 

“Is there a problem that I don’t take my helmet off? Are you that desperate to see my more then handsome face?” she relaxed more and laughed at his joke, maybe he could actually grow to like her-

“Take off the helmet.”

“Nope, not happening”

“Take. Off. The. Damned. Helmet” she scowled at him at first then suddenly her expression faltered “um….i mean…I didn’t mean to pressure you it’s just that I feel like we should be able to trust each other since we’re gonna be watching each others backs from here on out” 

“ah… I see, well I guess you have a point there” Teldryn said leaning forward to get another spoon full off Venison Stew. 

“…………you’re still not gonna take it off are you?” 

“Nope.”

“…..TAKE OF THE F***ING HELMET!” Teldryn almost chocked on his stew trying to hold back his laughter.

Oh this was going to be fun!


	6. Why Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um...it feels like i'm skipping a bit here and there, which imma stop xD (probably), Now if Teldryn seems a bit out of character...i dunno i just kinda like him this way, i'll try making him more sarcastic but i kinda like him lol. Also why he keeps referring to her as a ''kid'' will be revealed later on and also the ''ghost'' well i don't want to spoil to much...but i think you kinda get who's ALREADY showing up >;P

Now Teldryn hadn’t been completely wrong, being with the girl was fun _especially_ when he managed to get under her skin. It wasn’t even that hard to begin with, he wondered if this was the kind of girl she actually was if she took offense and barked back an insult everytime he’d mess with her or if it was simply due to him.

 

Teldryn hadn’t really expected much to beginning with, this little…Breton or Nord or whatever she was wasn’t the first girl that had approached him, in fact it happened often when he had moved from BlackLight and in to Skyrim. The first if he remembers correctly, was a Nord girl with freckles all over her face and two pair of sea blue eyes, her hair had shined brighter then the damn sun whenever she tilted her head, annoying little brat too. She had asked if she could hire him in her quest for ‘’revenge’’ of course as soon as he had pushed her out of the way just before she was about to be impaled by a mace she had shrieked when Teldryn had simply sliced the mans arm off.

 

Whining and crying and the snot gods the snot!

 

“ _How could you do that?! He’s going to die! Save him! Kill him! Don’t just look at me you stupid elf!”_

 

Of course he had snapped, had he been any less of a man he would have cut her head off, taken his second half of the pay and left her body for the rest of the Bandits. But he hadn’t, he could, but he hadn’t. Later on when he had found out the only revenge the girl wanted was to be seen with a much taller and much more muscular then the last man she had laid with he had face palmed so hard he almost knocked himself out.

 

But to his surprise she was by all means different, she didn’t whine or complain about every little thing, maybe about all the damn sand that kept creeping in to her boots or her eyes but more then that, nope. But then again that didn’t stop her from…talking, she wasn’t a blabber mouth but she certainly asked…. _strange_ questions.

 

It went from, _“is the blacksmith available?”_ to _“So have you ever seen a dragon?”_ to _“Does my ass look weird in this angle?”_ Teldryn had shook his head and honest to the gods asked himself just what in oblivion had he gotten in to? Her ass? Well no he hadn’t…that wasn’t what he…oh for the love of- NOW ALL HE COULD DO WAS STARE AT HER ASS!

 

By the gods he didn’t mean to, in his eyes she was just some kid, he didn’t know how old she was… sure her body seemed to have….peaked? But her age was still a myst-

“So Teldryn… you ever been to Skyrim?” she asked without turning around, for some reason she was _oh so certain_ where they were headed and didn’t need him to lead.

 

“Ha? Oh Skyrim? Yeah I’ve been there, why?” He shook his head and let his eyes drift away from her ass and to the back of her neck.

 

“Nothing really…just making conversation, hey don’t you just hate walking? You know you wanna talk but if it’s a very steep hill or very far or fast it gets all breathy and needy or you just stay quiet and there’s still the breathing…and the sweat gods-“

 

“Do you ever think before you speak?” he asked seriously wondering

 

“Sometimes…though i doubt you’d like what I’d have to say” he could see through the googles how her cheek pulled up and knew she was smirking, flirting eh?

 

“Are you sure you should be talking like that kiddo?” She stopped dead in her tracks and he knew he had just pissed her off. Amazingly enough she didn’t even look at him just swallowed hard her shoulders tensing up then all of a sudden she continued walking.

 

_Okay…so we’re not talking about that I guess._

 

“So you think I talk too much?” she asked suddenly.

 

“Well I mean…I wouldn’t say you’re going all crazy making my ears bleed but-“

 

“If you want me to shut up just say so, I won’t cry I promise”

 

“Alright then, um…are you sure you know where we are headed?” He questioned knowing full well she hadn’t as much as peeked at the map.

 

“Yeah, I have a picture memory, I remember the ship when I first came to this island, it shouldn’t be more then a few feet straight ahead”

“ _Shouldn’t?_ Wait…what ship?” Teldryns inner doubt was flailing it’s arms around screaming for him to just dumb the kid and head back for a drink

 

“Well um…the Lady that’s married to the um… _Jarl?_ ” He snorted “asked me to retrieve some kind of folio or some kind of book for her” Teldryn halted and folded his arms over his chest

 

“Ah…yeah so…you have little to no idea where to go and even less what you’re supposed to _retrieve?!”_ She followed suit and stopped turning around with a smirk on her face

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that I had hired a bar wench and not a mercenary, do I get to keep you for the night or…?” Teldryn clenched his teeth and a grim smirk spread on his face, he took a step closer to her but she didn’t seem to care

 

“Don’t start something you can’t win kiddo, you’ll just end up crying and I’ll tell you right now I’m not staying around for that kind of shit” he snapped at her and her smirk only grew.

 

“You don’t scare me, and I promised you I wouldn’t _cry_ ” he shook his head at her and motioned with his hand that they should keep on moving.

 

She was getting under his skin just a tad bit mostly because he was holding back, he knew at least a thousand if not more sarcastic comebacks but he held back because he knew she’d take it to heart, it didn’t matter how they seemed kids…especially girl with a sharp tongue always took it to heart when it came from someone they had to trust.

 

He stared down at his shoes whilst he walked, had his mother still been alive she would have scolded him and pulled at his ears, _“such manners! And in front of a lady!”_ Teldryn snorted and kept on walking, his mind drifting off until he was pulled out of his thoughts when he walked straight in to the smaller form in front of him.

 

“Gods above! You can’t even walk now?!” he hissed when suddenly he noticed how tense her entire body was, his eyes followed hers and he stared at a deer few feet away from them.

 

“Kiddo, you hungry?” he asked and she turned to him, a warm feeling spread through his chest when their eyes met and he almost wanted to smile… _almost_. She had looked like a starved wolf cub, a small pout of her bottom lip barely noticeable, her dark brown almost black eyes stared up at him as if she was about to get on her knees and beg for just a loaf of bread.

 

“Gods…you could have just said so instead of looking at me like a kicked pup, you want to stop and set up camp then?” she smiled at him and nodded

 

“Sure, you set up camp and I’ll take care of the book and get us some meat” she barely had time to turn around when a rough grip around her wrist pulled her back

 

“Oh no, forget about it princess. I haven’t spent the entire day listening to you blab just for you to run off and get yourself killed”

 

“Um…I can take care of myself has those words still not sunk in? I don’t need you to hold my hand”

 

“Listen princess-“

 

“Don’t call me that, gods you are snarky”

 

Teldryn rolled his eyes at her and mumbled something incoherent, she was being a bit of a brat, yes, but perhaps he was just a tad over protective. He sighed loudly and let go of the grip he had on her wrist, he knew how this would end

 

“Fine, go on, leave me here. You ungrateful little…just know if you start screaming my name looking for help i’m not gonna come” he looked dumbfounded when she broke out in to a loud laughter

 

“You won’t come from me yelling out your name? What you want me to yell out another mans name isn’t that a bit strange?” he didn’t catch on right away but when he did he placed his hand on his sword hilt and she squeaked out a laughter

 

“Alright, alright! Gods don’t get your panties in a bundle” he reached out for her swiftly but she had the nerve to dodge his grip and laugh, she turned around was about to run when a large howl echoed sending Teldryn in to full motion.

His grip on her wrist was back in a matter of seconds and he pulled her next to him, they were making too much noise and now they were gonna end up as food for the overgrown wolfs luring around the very north of the island.

 

“Keep your voice down **brat**! Or the Werewolves will get you” he was about to smirk but halted when not fear but anticipation practical glowed off of her.

 

“Werewolves?! I never heard there was any Werewolves on the Island!” Teldryn couldn’t help it and before he had time to react he had slapped her over the back of the head.

 

“Just what in Dagons name is wrong with you?!” he hissed at her

 

“What?” she looked completely confused and it actually managed to piss him off even more

 

“You’re not right in the head woman, Werewolves as in…men….who turn in to WOLVES! Beasts…how is this not scaring you in any way?!” so he had gone from hissing to yelling in about a matter of seconds, she looked surprised at his words but then she didn’t tear her eyes away from him.

 

“WHAT NOW?!” he snarled only for her to use her entire body weight to push him aside, he was boiling, he was about to storm off and leave her to die when he looked up and there she stood, looking terrified as if a ghost had crept its way behind him. He turned his head but nothing stood behind him, yup, she was out of her bloody mind!

 

“D…did you see that?” she asked stuttering, he wanted to yell at her gods above he really _really_ wanted to! But he just couldn’t…the look on her face made all his anger just seep out. She must have seen something, a wolf, a spriggan maybe a lone raider. Whatever it was had scared her enough that she now stood with eyes the size of bowls and her mouth agape staring at nothingness.

 

“Kid….what are you talking about?”

 

“Um…could we just set up camp please? I’m not hungry anymore”

 

Teldryn eyed her suspiciously but she turned her back at him and focused on pulling out the sleeping bag from her backpack.

 

For the love of Azura…why him?

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey....did i ever tell you about the definition of insanity?


End file.
